Basking in the sun is known to be bad for your skin and could lead to skin cancer. These risks have been alleviated with the introduction of self tanners. Self tanners include creams, lotions, gels, and sprays. Self tanners have a skin staining or coloration effect.
Self tanners affect any area of the skin to which it is applied. If protective hand and foot wear is not worn during application, the palms of hands, soles of feet, front surface and side surface of fingers, bottom surface and side surface of toes, webs between the fingers and toes, as well as nails are affected, and the discoloration is not easily removed.
Plastic or rubber gloves and socks can be used to prevent the self tanner from coming into contact with the palms, soles, fingers, toes, webs, and nails. However, gloves and socks prevent the self tanner from contacting the backside of hands and fingers as well as the topside of feet and toes resulting in a tan line around the wrists and ankles.
An applicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,406 teaches a pad that covers the palmar side of the hand, but does not protect the sides of fingers from coloration or staining. Further, the pad does not protect the webs and nails from coloration or staining.
There is a demand for protective wear that effectively guards the palms of hands, soles of feet, front surface and side surface of fingers, bottom surface and side surface of toes, webs, and nails from undesired staining or coloration, while allowing desired staining or coloration to the back surface of hands and fingers as well as the top surface of feet and toes. The present invention satisfies that demand.